


The War God's Lover

by MaxDeMort369



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Magic, Other, demigod - Freeform, son of Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxDeMort369/pseuds/MaxDeMort369
Summary: Read as a child faces his destiny with his pet Albino Siberian Tiger, a book of magic, street smarts, a credit card with a lot of money, fighting skills that any fighter would want, a bracelet that can turn into a sword or a reaper, luck that can go on forever, gambling skills for days, a life on the run form his past that wants him as a weapon.Everyone meet Lynx Millicas Black.
Relationships: Ares (Percy Jackson)/Original Male Character





	The War God's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Meet the soulmate! Part 1

In the middle of the night in a ware house building, the alarms were going off as dozen of security members were going through the halls and cells that were holding children of all ages the youngest looks to be 5 years old while the oldest was 19 years old.

The security team stopped at one cell that has a sign saying _DO NOT OPEN UNLESS FOR FOOD OR TESTING_ one of security members swiped a card and entered only to get kicked in the face.

A boy about 6 years old with long black hair with green tips and purple eyes wearing a blue gown was standing on top on the member that he kicked.

The security members aimed their guns at the boy who looked at them with a blank face.

"Alright kid, just get off of him and we won't shot." The leader of the security team said as the kid tiled his head to the right with a small smile forming on his face.

"Il fuoco si nutre di coloro che si frappongono." The kid said in Italian as fire began to circle around slowly around the security team and the kid.

"Lynx! Stop the fire at once this is a order!" The leader said to the kid whose name is Lynx.

"Mangiare!" Lynx shouted as the fire began to spread to the security members who began to melt away.

"Trova quelli che sono uguali a loro." Lynx order his fire which flicker and moved away.

Lynx walked away form his cell to the exit.

"ເງົາເລີ່ມຕົ້ນປົດລັອກຈຸລັງທີ່ຖືຜູ້ບໍລິສຸດ." Lynx said in Lao as shadows came to life unlocking cells that were holding others like and they began to runway.

"Светло почиње да исцељује оне који су повређени." Lights began to heal the kids who were hurt as Lynx and the other kids ran out the building to see police and firetrucks along with ambulances their waiting outside for them.

The medics immdiately rushed towards the kids who were crying in happiness that they were finally free.

Lynx was getting help form one of the medics who carefully places wrapping on his feet and as a officer softly talked to him.

"There was a tiger cub with a collar around his neck with the name _Alekos,_ is he yours?" The officer said to Lynx who looked up with eyes full of hope.

Lynx nodded his head quickly and heard paws rushing towards him.

Lynx stood up to see a albino tiger cub running to him.

"Alekos!" Lynx shouted as the tiger cub jumped into his arm purring very happy as his friend was remembered him.

After the medics gave the okay that everyone was cleared, the police gave $100 each to the kids who left to go find their family or to the orphanage, Lynx turn to the warehouse where he lived for the past 4 years as he petted Alekos head who was purring.

"It's time to move towards the future Alekos, we are finally free." Lynx said to Alekos who roar in agreement.

Lynx and Alekos began to walk away for the burning building, they walked for 4 hour and arrived at a small town.

Lynx and Alekos went to a dinner hoping for some food to eat.

"Sorry kid but we are closed." The Owner said as he locked the door then turn to see a little boy with a tiger cub who both look like they haven't ate in 6 months.

"I guess I can give some of the food that has not been eaten." The Owner said as he opened the door for Lynx and Alekos who ran inside and sat in front of the counter as the owner placed a bowl of milk in front of Alekos and a pitcher of water in front Lynx.

The owner raised an eye brow as Lynx gulped down all the water and as Alekos quickly drank the milk.

30 minutes later, the owner watched as the boy whose name was Lynx and the tiger cub whose name was Alekos wolf down their 59th plate of food.

"Thank you for the food." Lynx said as he pushed the last plate in front of him and wiped his mouth and wiped Alekos mouth to.

The owner waved good bye to the kid and his pet tiger who walked away form the diner and out of the town.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lynx and Alekos traveled for 8 months straight to go to Nevada, Lynx now wearing some new cloths that were a black leather skirt, a dark green shirt with a black leather jacket that was opened, no shoes only red bandages wrapped around his feet like some fighters have, Alekos grew and looks a fully grown tiger but he is only a 1 year and 4 months old.

Lynx is carry a backpack with all the thing he has ether gotten or stolen form someone, a bracelet that he gotten from a hobo named Fred and a credit card with a lot of money on it.

Lynx walked with Alekos next to him looking around for a place to rest for a bit.

Alekos growled as he heard something coming towards him and his friend.

Lynx stopped walking and looked to where Alekos was growling at to see a motorcycle coming towards him.

The motorcycle stopped next to Lynx and Alekos with a tall man wearing a biker jacket that was black and wearing sunglasses, he has black but it was short not long like Lynx has his or had green tips.

The man on the motorcycle looked at Lynx as he got off his motorcycle and bent down on one of knee to look at Lynx a bit closer.

"Lynx Millicas Black: Son of Loki, Legacy of Magic, Grandson of Death." The man said making Lynx flinched in shock.

"How do you know that?!" Lynx said growling at the man who smiled soft at him and pointed to the dinner next to him.

Lynx walked into the dinner with Alekos hot on his heels as the man closed the door behind him.

Lynx sat down in a both with Alekos sitting the floor as Lynx dig around and brought out a dog bowl that has Alekos's name on it and place it in front of him as the man sat in front watch with amuse on his face.

A waiter came by with their menu for their drinks, Lynx order 3 pitchers of milk with honey and a sprinkle of sugar, 2 pitchers of orange soda, while the man ordered a coke for himself.

"Who are you?" Lynx said as he poured some milk into Alekos bowl and placed it down for him.

"Ares." The man no Ares said to Lynx whose eyes widen in shock.

"My soulmate is the Greek God of War and Violence? Aphrodite's lover? That Ares?" Lynx said as took sips form his pitcher making Ares chuckle a bit.

"Yes, the same Ares. Seeing who you are, some of the other Gods minor or not will try to use you against me. So I would like to get to know you Lynx as a friend to start." Ares said with hope to Lynx who thought of it.

"He is right, I can barely survive with the stuff I have on me right now, I have to grow strong to prove to that I can protect myself." Lynx thought then nodded his head to Ares who smiled at him.

The waiter came back to get their order for food Lynx order: 16 of their biggest stakes for Alekos who purred in agreement, 7 super burritos with some rice, bean, carne asada, with sour cream, guacamole with no vegetables or anything is spicy with 4 plate of french fires and 2 baskets of fire chicken to start off with, Ares order 3 tray fulls of hambrugers.

17 minutes has passed as two waiter came back to collect their empty plates and gave them a new drinks.

Lynx patted his stomach as Alekos jumped on the booth side that Lynx was sitting on and looked at Lynx who looked at him.

"So who gave you Alekos?" Ares said as Lynx gently petted Alekos who laid his head on his lap.

"My papa gave him to me before I was taken. Alekos was my grandfathers name before he told his real name Death, so in order to remember him, I gave his name to my best friend." Lynx said with a smile to Ares and Alekos who lifted his head and gave Lynx a kiss.

Ares laughed a little as Lynx wiped his face with a smile on his face.

Ares told Lynx and Alekos that it was time to go to the hotel that Lynx and Alekos will be staying at.

While Ares and Lynx with Alekos walked towards the hotel that stopped at a lot of store.

Lynx grabbed:

  * 80 rolls of black and red bandages
  * 7 bags of black leather skirts
  * 9 bags of dark green shirt
  * 43 boxes of shampoos
  * 54 boxes of conditioner
  * 4 boxes of hair care products
  * 3 brand new black pack (that Ares enchanted so when Lynx reached for the thing he wants it will fly into his hand)
  * 10 black finger less gloves
  * 5 black notebooks
  * 4 boxes of black and red and green pens
  * 15 of every colored spray paint
  * 10 blankets
  * 1 large tent
  * 1 extra large dogging bed
  * a new collar for Alekos with a tracker on it
  * some new underwear (Ares placed some female underwear in the basket when Lynx wasn't looking)
  * 40 bottles of pain killers 
  * 901 bottles of sleeping medicine
  * 1,090 boxes of milk chocolate
  * 2,000 boxes of smarties
  * 5,000 boxes of hot chocolate mix
  * 19,000 boxes of starburst candy
  * 500,000 bottles of coca cola
  * 1,000,000 bottles of orange soda
  * 1,500,000 boxes of cinnamon graham crackers



~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Ares payed for everything, they arrived at the **Hard Rock Hotel and Casino,** that Ares owns.

Ares and Lynx with Alekos who was not happy as he was wearing his new collar, Lynx looked down at Alekos with sad eyes.

"I know, Alekos you had that you taken away from me for a search check. It won't happen again, I promise." Lynx said as he rubbed Alekos ears as he purred in repose.

"He doesn't like being apart form you dose he?" Ares said as they walked to the room that Lynx and Alekos will be staying at.

"No, after what happened to use it feels weird being apart form each other." Lynx said as they walked to the room.

Ares opened the door and Lynx and Alekos were in shocked at the site of the room: a bed that was made for the Gods, a giant flat screen TV, a huge kitchen, a bathroom fit for a king (or queen in Ares mind) and so much more.

Lynx and Alekos walked in the room looking at around in awe at the site of it, Lynx placed his black-pack on the God-Size bed and opened to get Alekos bed.

Lynx backed from Alekos who was sleeping on his new magically heated bed, next to a bowl of milk (with some honey and a sprinkle of sugar) and a bowl of meat.

Lynx took off his jacket and grabbed a big jar and a marker and wrote Human Money on it and began to take out all the money that he had stuffed in his jacket which amused Ares as Lynx began to pat down Alekos for money and placed it in the jar then pat down him and pulled out hundreds of dollars form his hair and his body.

"Pick pocket?" Ares said to Lynx said he place a lock spell on the jar and began to place the thing he has gotten away in their place.

"It's how Me and Alekos survived for food and a place to sleep, plus when you are on the road for 8 months you have to have to do a lot for money and a place to sleep at night." Lynx said as he finished the spell and closed the book.

Lynx took out all his clothes and placed them where they should go as Ares picked up the spell book that Lynx used for the lock spell * ~~Mother Magic's Guide for Magical Prodigy by M.M~~.*

"Who gave you this book?" Ares said to Lynx who walked over to Ares and saw the book.

"This was that last thing that my mother gave me before she left. I only know a few spell so far." Lynx said to Ares as he looked at the book with a small smile as he remember his mother who would hold him in her arms as she use her magic to created a pretty song for him to fall a sleep too.

"What is your dream?" Ares said as he pulled Lynx on to his lap and held him gently.

"My dream is to have a school made for demigods do they can learn and be ready for the world." Lynx said with a soft smile as he gently held the spell book.

"I think that is a beautiful dream, I believe that you can do it." Ares said making Lynx giggle making Ares raise an eyebrow at him.

"That was my first dream that I turned into my goal but my true dream is to have a family of 5 with 2 boys and one girl for me and my soulmate as we live on our private island away form the chaos and just the 5 of us." Lynx said as he looked at Ares in the eyes as they soften a bit at his soulmate's dream.

"Oh Yeah? And what will we do everyday?" Ares said gently to Lynx who smiled at him and laughed as Alekos joined them causing Ares to make his arm chair bigger for the three of them to sit on.

"In the morning we'll eat in the kitchen as we look out the window to see the sea, then will go on a walk as Alekos has our daughter sitting on his back because she walked to much as our sons look at all the animals they see while walking with Alekos in between them keeping an eye on them as we watch them grow up happily, then you and the boys with Alekos goes swimming as me and our daughter build the sand castle of her dreams then for dinner we'll eat outside as we roast marshmallows on the open fire and look up at the night sky to see all of those pretty stars glowing brightly above us. That will our days like then some of them will be like this: you'll teach the boys how to fight with weapons and without weapons, I'll teach our daughter magic, then we'll play a game of catch, play with the kids as we run in the grass and as Alekos plays tag with the kids, then at night we'll watch the sky as fireworks begin to light up the sky. A life all about ourselves, our children, our family about us and the little family we created." Lynx said as he leans back against Ares while running his hand through Alekos fur as they picture their little family.

"That is your dream huh? A dream that I'll make come true one day okay?" Ares said to Lynx who looked up at him and nodded his head then Ares placed a kiss in his temple.

Lynx laughed as Alekos gave Ares a big kiss on his face.

"ALEKOS!" Ares shouted making Alekos look at him innocently with a face that said _What I can't give you a kiss too?_ as Lynx giggled at them.

"Mother, Father I hope you're watching as I find my family." Lynx thought with a soft smile as Ares and Alekos playfully play with each other.

Little did they know that they are being watched by the Fates.

"Well, I have a feeling that Lynx's dream will come true." One of the Fates said to her sisters as they watched them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been 2 years since Lynx and Alekos met Ares and it's been great.

Ares showed Lynx and Alekos all around Nevada, Ares taught Lynx how to control the mist, how to know who was a monster, some Greek history.

Of course Ares visits once a month for 1 whole week, and when he does they go visit a diner or a cansino.

Today Lynx is in his dinning room with a sketch book titled ~~Magical Object That Need to be Made~~ as Alekos was taking a nap next to his feet.

Lynx was sketching a pair of his version of X-Gloves like the ones in Katekyo Hitman Reborn after watching a few episodes.

Lynx finished sketching his design and with a wave of his hand a I-messaging appeared.

"Hephaestus, Mount. Helena." Lynx said threw a drachma in the air and it disappeared.

Hephaestus, the Greek God of Fire, Forges, Sculpture, Metalworking, Stone Masonry, Carpenters, Metallurgy, Artisans, and Volcanoes: standing over 6 feet tall, with brown eyes and matching brown hair wearing a brown toga with a tool belt around his waist.

"Hello, Lord Hephaestus." Lynx said with a short bow to the God who was shocked at the greeting.

"Who are you? I can tell that you are not a Greek demigod." Hephaestus said to Lynx who smiled a bit.

"No, I am neither a Greek or Roman demigod. I am a child of Loki, Legacy of Mother Magic, and Grandson of Death not Thanatos but Death itself. My name is Lynx Millicas Black." Lynx said to Hephaestus who hummed at his middle name.

"Millicas as in the 'Lover of Lucifer' Millicas." Hephaestus said with an raised eyebrow as Lynx blushed a bit.

"Yes, my mother was fond of his tale, so she gave me his name as my middle name." Lynx said with a smile on his face.

"It's not often that demigods, call for me. So, what is it that you want, child of Loki?" Hephaestus asked Lynx who smile and showed him his design of the X-Gloves.

"I was wondering if you can make me this gloves?" Lynx said to Hephaestus who looked over the design and snapped his fingers making a copy of the design appeared in his hands.

"This is a nice design, may I ask, how did you think of this?" Hephaestus said with looking at Lynx who blushed a bit more.

"I was watching anime, I saw those gloves, I thought that they were nice to have and if I can wear them to control my magic instead of using a scepter or a wand, it would be easier since I use magic circles. And I was going to make the gem using seven smaller gems and make them into one whole gem that is blessed by mother magic, all I have to do is pour some of my magic into the gem and boom the gloves work." Lynx said to Hephaestus who hummed at the thought.

"What do I get in return?" Hephaestus said making Lynx look at him.

"What do you want in return? I can ask my mother for some Asgardian Metal." Lynx said to Hephaestus who shake his head.

"What I want in return 20 pounds of Asgradian Metal and a limited edition Iron Man signed picture by Tony Stark. You get me this items and the Gloves will be yours." With that said Hephaestus ended the call making Lynx sigh as he sat down in his chair.

Alekos looked at Lynx who looks back at him.

"If I remember correctly there is a kid that has the picture that he wants if I can trade him the picture for something then all I have to do is ask mom for the metal." Lynx said to Alekos who roared in reposed.

Lynx grabbed his magical phone and began to call the front desk.

**Hey Amy, which room has the kid with the limited picture signed by Tony Stark.**

Lynx grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote down the room number on it.

**Thanks.**

Lynx grabbed one of his black back packs his phone, wallet, gloves, Alekos who gave Lynx his keys to the room.

"Come on, let's go Alekos." Lynx said to Alekos as they exited the door as the Mist began to hide everything taking the cake that was left as a offering for Hecate.

Lynx and Alekos arrived at the room and were facing the 10 year old kid who was looking back at them.

"What do you want for the picture?" Lynx said to the kid who looked back at them.

"I want 700 Undecillion tickets from Circus Circus." The kid said to Lynx who nodded his head.

"That's it?" Lynx said to the kid who nodded.

"Yeah plus I can get a lot of thing with that much tickets." The kid said to Lynx who shocked his hand and left.

"Next stop Circus Circus." With that Lynx and Alekos began to walk to Circus Circus.

Lynx went to one of the coin machine to change his $50 bill into quarter and got 200 quarters and when to the wheel of fortune coin game.

After 2 hours of playing the game, Lynx has 40 billion tickets, he placed all the tickets in his back pack and went to get a gaming card.

Lynx placed $250 on the card and went to play more games.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Part 2 in a couple of weeks sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Il fuoco si nutre di coloro che si frappongono - The fire feeds on those who stand in the way.  
> mangiare-eat  
> Trova quelli che sono uguali a loro-Find those who are equal to them  
> ເງົາເລີ່ມຕົ້ນປົດລັອກຈຸລັງທີ່ຖືຜູ້ບໍລິສຸດ-The shadows begin to unlock the cells that hold the holy ones  
> Светло почиње да исцељује оне који су повређени-Light begins to heal those who are hurt


End file.
